


Всего пара слов (Three Little Words)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Stilinski Family Feels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Самым большим врагом Стайлза всегда был его язык без костей. И на этот раз ему хватило всего пары слов, чтобы разрушить то, что у него было с Дереком.





	Всего пара слов (Three Little Words)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Little Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152816) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter), [Michicant123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123). 



> Внимание! Они меняются! ;))
> 
> Полгода (больше) прошло с тех пор, как я получила разрешение на перевод. ОН СОЗРЕЛ :"D  
> Если не боитесь предупреждений (да не бойтесь вы, боже. Ну или простите, в этот раз я заварила чай на любителя *обнимает любителей*) - добро пожаловать!
> 
> Прекрасный арт от Michicant123 (смотреть после прочтения, может быть спойлером): [АРТ со спойлерами](https://i.imgur.com/hy52IWZ.jpg)  
> Мой коллаж (тоже ничего, ящитаю): [коллаж](https://pp.userapi.com/c845522/v845522879/19c76d/41tZi0pDdf4.jpg)
> 
> И добро пожаловать за новостями и всякими интересностями в мой паблик: [сходить посмотреть](https://vk.com/club174495745)

 

Всего пары слов хватает, чтобы разрушить жизнь Стайлза.

  
Пара ничего не значащих слов после того, как Дерек за пять минут произнёс больше, чем за всё время, пока они встречались. Пара слов, которые Стайлз просто не смог удержать за зубами:

  
– Да ты прикалываешься.

  
И после этого Дерек уходит, дверь за ним захлопывается, а Стайлз не знает, что ему теперь делать.

У него не хватило бы денег, чтобы купить билет на самолет, так что Стайлз едет в Бикон Хиллз на машине уже целых три дня. Съезжает на обочину всякий раз, когда ему нужно немного отдохнуть, ночует на стоянках для грузовиков и опустошает свою кредитку, покупая на заправках бензин и дрянные бутерброды. Он пытается дозвониться до Дерека каждые несколько часов, как и всё время с того момента, когда тот вышел из его захудалой комнатушки в общежитии четыре дня назад. Но Дерек внёс его номер в чёрный список.

Стайлз приезжает в Бикон Хиллз вечером четвертого дня, когда на город уже опускаются сумерки. С неба сыплет противная морось, а Стайлз так чертовски устал, что последние километров сто тридцать ему начали мерещиться странные фигуры за окном, бегущие вдоль шоссе вслед за джипом. Он попадал за последние несколько дней в такое количество аварийных ситуаций, что даже думать не хочет об этом, и когда он наконец добирается до лофта, то чувствует себя настолько уставшим, что едва может не спотыкаясь подняться по лестнице в квартиру Дерека.

  
Стайлз дрожащими пальцами открывает дверь – ключ оказался на брелоке рядом с остальными его ключами раньше, чем он окончил школу – и толкает её, чтобы войти.

  
В лофте темно, темнее даже, чем на улице. Стайлз хлопает по стене, пока не нащупывает выключатель, а его желудок скручивает от осознания того, как много времени у него занимает такая простая вещь. Как будто он уже отвык от этого. И как это понимать вообще. Наконец он ударяет по выключателю и появляется свет.

  
Лофт не более пустой, чем обычно. Нельзя сказать, убирался ли тут Дерек пару месяцев назад или он сейчас спит наверху. Его никогда не заботили вещи или что-либо, кроме самой простой мебели. Ничего лишнего.

  
– Дерек? – зовёт Стайлз, его голос звучит хрипло и срывается на высоких нотах, растворяясь в пространстве.

  
Ответа нет.

  
Стайлз поднимается наверх, отталкивая воспоминания о том, когда делал это в последний раз. Тогда он задыхался от смеха. Лестница слегка поскрипывает под его ногами, а маленькие пятнышки ржавчины стираются под подошвой. Под ступеньками по-прежнему лежит тонкий слой пыли, точно как и старая дыра в стене, которая так никуда и не делась, а на окнах с внешней стороны, как и раньше, приклеена грязная пленка – от нее днем пространство кажется серым, зато по ночам огни города проникают в лофт мягким и теплым светом.

  
Стайлз поднимается наверх и заходит в спальню Дерека.

  
Его взгляд падает на кровать. Простыни смяты, но трудно понять, как давно на них спали в последний раз.

  
Стайлз становится на колени, опираясь на локти, и смотрит под кровать.

  
Там ничего нет.

  
Пропала «тревожная сумка» Дерека.

  
Он ушел.

  
Он ушел, и лофт начинает казаться намного более пустым, чем он был всего мгновение назад.

 

***

Всё началось за неделю до того, как Стайлз окончил старшую школу. Не произошло ничего сверхъестественного, просто они с Дереком в одну из ночей каким-то образом оказались в объятиях друг друга, и это ощущалось очень правильно. В ту ночь между ними не было никаких фейерверков или вроде того. Влюбиться в Дерека – это как попасть домой спустя долгий трудный день. Уютно. Безопасно. Спокойно. Они лежали на кровати Дерека, свернувшись калачиком, немного целовались. У Стайлза, кажется, глаза были как блюдца от удивления, что это на самом деле происходит, что теперь ему можно это делать.

  
А фейерверки случились несколько дней спустя, когда Стайлз зажал Дерека в углу на его кухне, бахнулся на колени и отсосал ему так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. После этого, пока он сам всё еще пытался восстановить дыхание, Дерек зарычал, подхватил его на руки, отнес в спальню и сделал ему такой римминг, что Стайлз на самом деле чуть ли не плакал и умолял его разрешить ему кончить.

  
Вот тогда определенно были фейерверки.

***

Когда Стайлз добирается до дома отца, он чуть не вываливается из джипа, с трудом затаскивает себя в дом и падает лицом вниз на неразостланную кровать, тут же засыпая.

  
Ему снится, что он всё еще едет за рулем по трассе, только в этот раз он не избегает аварий. В этот раз он разбивается, снова и снова.

  
– Стайлз?

  
Кто-то трясёт его за плечо, Стайлз просыпается и видит перед собой отца, который сидит рядом с ним на кровати, всё еще одетый в униформу.

  
– Стайлз, черт побери, что ты тут делаешь? – нахмурившись, спрашивает он, а его голос звучит обеспокоенно.

  
– Пап, – Стайлз не чувствует кровать под собой. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме зияющей черной пустоты, которая открылась, чтобы поглотить его целиком. – Пап, я всё разрушил, и он ушёл.

***

Если бы Стайлз решил когда-нибудь написать их эпичную историю любви, то назвал бы её: «Стайлз и Дерек: наглядный пример неудачных обстоятельств». Как-то, спустя несколько недель после того, как они начали встречаться, он сказал это Дереку. И то, что на тот момент он уже отсчитывал дни до отъезда в Университет Джорджа Вашингтона. Стайлз так упорно трудился, чтобы попасть туда, а теперь... теперь ему казалось, что он каким-то образом сам над собой подшутил, забирая у себя всё, что мог бы иметь, оставшись в Бикон Хиллз.

  
– Это что например? – спросил тогда Дерек, а его брови изобразили что-то такое, будто они улыбались Стайлзу, временно заменяя рот. – Будущее, в котором ты станешь пропащим укурком, делающим ставки на то, какой магазин на главной улице закроется следующим, и проводящим вечера пятницы, зажимаясь с кем-нибудь из старшеклассников на парковке около закусочной?

  
– Мне кажется, это был план Гринберга, если честно, – ответил Стайлз, ткнув Дерека, лежавшего рядом с ним на кровати, в бок. – Ты обрисовал очень печальное будущее жизни в городишке захолустья Калифорнии, Дерек.

  
– Стайлз, – серьезно проговорил Дерек, – у нас даже нет забегаловок, которые по всей стране открыты.

  
– Я вообще-то о тебе говорил, хмуроволк. Я говорил о том, что мне будет тебя не хватать, – Стайлз тяжело выдохнул. – Чудно. Теперь я своими чувствами испортил нам весь послеоргазменный кайф.

  
– Не называй это так, – Дерек перевернулся на бок и оперся на локоть.

– А ты о каком конкретно слове? – спросил Стайлз, растягивая рот в усмешке. – Ты про кайф, да?

  
– Я про всё, – Дерек закатил глаза, а потом его взгляд смягчился. – Ты же знаешь, я могу приезжать к тебе в Вашингтон, – и при этом в его глазах отразилось что-то очень походившее на волнение. – Если ты захочешь меня видеть.

– Но... почему я могу не хотеть этого?

  
Дерек поднял брови.

  
– Потому что ты молод, скоро станешь студентом, будешь жить далеко от дома впервые в жизни, и ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы общаться с новыми людьми и веселиться.

  
– Мне нравится веселиться с тобой, – сказал Стайлз, зная, что Дерек услышит, как его сердце забилось быстрее. Он знал, Дерек поймет – это волнение, которое появилось, потому что он только что раскрыл что-то важное, а не из-за того, что он сказал неправду. Стайлз бы не стал о таком лгать. Он приподнялся и осторожно провел рукой по дерековой груди, волоски на которой щекотали кончики его пальцев. – Я не хочу веселиться с кем-то другим.

  
– Значит, я приеду к тебе, – ответил ему Дерек, мягко улыбнувшись. Не широкой, ослепительной улыбкой с обложки, которую он использовал, чтобы получить доступ к серверам, или разговаривая с инспекторами по парковке, или с миссис МакКриди в пекарне, когда хотел получить дополнительный кекс бесплатно. Эта улыбка была настоящей, редкой и только для него и Стайлза. – Раз ты хочешь этого.

  
– Я хочу, – сказал Стайлз, чувствуя, как тепло разворачивается внутри него, – я очень, очень хочу, чтобы ты приехал.

Оставить Бикон Хиллз в прошлом не было так уж плохо. Не теперь, когда Стайлз знал, каково это – оставить в прошлом еще и Дерека.

***

Выражение лица Джона говорит о том, что он ничего не понял.

  
– Кто ушел, Стайлз? Что случилось?

  
– Дерек, – отвечает он. И произносить его имя очень больно. Оно вылетает из него, как лезвие бритвы, разрезая горло и оставляя его истекать кровью. Стайлз чувствует, как жар приливает к лицу, как давит и жжет в глазах, и он изо всех сил старается не заплакать. – Дерек ушел.

  
– Ну ладно тебе, – говорит отец, притягивая его в неловкие объятия, – давай дыши, ребёнок. Всё хорошо. Ну-ну.

  
Стайлз цепляется за отца, как будто тонет.

  
– Дерек в порядке, – продолжает Джон, – я видел его вчера.

  
– Нет! Я приехал в лофт, а он исчез!

  
Джон звучно вздыхает.

  
– Я видел его вчера, Стайлз. Он работал в своем старом доме. Решил восстановить его. Наверное, там он и был, когда ты приезжал в лофт. Бог свидетель, у вас обоих нет никакого понятия о нормальном графике, – Джон отстраняется и смотрит на Стайлза. – Он не сказал тебе ничего об этом?

  
У Стайлза кружится голова.

  
– Нет.

  
– Почему вы не можете поговорить? – мягко спрашивает отец. – Что-то между вами произошло, парни? Это поэтому ты проехал через всю страну посреди семестра? Ребёнок, что, черт возьми, происходит?

***

Комната Стайлза в общежитии при университете оказалась одновременно хуже и лучше, чем он ожидал. Лучше, потому что в ней была своя ванная, так что им с соседом не приходилось пользоваться общей для всего этажа. А хуже, потому что Стайлз ненавидел делить комнату с Беном. Его сосед приехал из Айдахо. Он был милым и хранил все свои вещи только на своей половине комнаты, носил рубашки, застегнутые на все пуговицы, словно каждый день отправлялся на школьную фотосъемку класса. И Стайлз до ужаса боялся, что проснется как-нибудь посреди ночи, крича и мечась по кровати, а Бен потом расскажет всему кампусу, что его сосед псих.

  
Бен, вероятно, и не сделал бы этого, но он мог, например, попросить о переезде или что-то в этом роде, а потом так бы сделал и следующий парень, и слухи распространились бы повсюду.

Оказалось, что покинуть Бикон Хиллз сложнее, чем предполагал Стайлз. Потому что он хоть и был на другом конце страны, но этот город всё еще держал его, глубоко вцепившись когтями, так-то.

  
Стайлз всегда был тем, кто находил варианты для решения проблем. Большинство из них были, кстати, прямым последствием его собственных действий. Но зачем придираться к мелочам?

Стайлз выучил расписание Бена, сравнил его со своим и спал днём, когда Бен учился, а он нет. По ночам он сидел за ноутбуком, иногда спускался с ним в общую комнату, чтобы свет не мешал Бену. В итоге неоднократно засыпал там же на диване. И если уж ему доводилось проснуться, задыхаясь и с пересохшим от страха горлом, то по крайней мере он никого не будил этим.

  
Но долгое время так жить было нельзя. Если честно, этот подход и в краткосрочной-то перспективе мало спасал — к концу первого месяца в универе Стайлз совершенно выдохся: за свои рефераты ему было откровенно стыдно, а на лекциях он частенько тупил и не мог вспомнить ответы даже на самые простые вопросы. Впервые в жизни, включая те годы, когда ему приходилось разбираться с оборотнями и их проблемами в ущерб учёбе, Стайлз смотрел прямо в лицо своему непрекрасному будущему академического позора. Ну а с заваленным первым курсом дорога в ФБР, считай, навсегда закрыта.

Как-то пятничным утром его сквозь сон напугал стук в дверь. Стайлз быстро пересек комнату и дёрнул дверь.

  
– Хреново выглядишь, – откровенно признался стоявший на пороге Дерек.

  
И возможно, да нет, именно так и было – Стайлз вдруг почувствовал себя на миллион долларов.

  
– Дерек! Блять! – он не мог удержать широкой улыбки, от которой чуть не трескалось лицо. Да Стайлз даже не старался скрыть ее. – Ты здесь! Чувак! – он толкнул Дерека в грудь, и это было так же эффективно, как и всегда. Дерек даже не дёрнулся. – Ты не говорил, что приедешь!

  
– Сюрприз, – невозмутимо ответил Дерек.

  
Ага, Скотт, который всё еще считал, что у Дерека не было чувства юмора. Смешно. Дерек чертовски веселый. А еще он милый, просто охренеть какой.

  
– Давай же, позволь наконец пригласить тебя на ужин.

  
Ужин в одной из бургерных недалеко от кампуса. После этого Стайлзу стало еще лучше.

  
Дерек снял комнату в отеле, ничего особенного, но там была огромная кровать, и Дерек даже не был против, чтобы Стайлз слопал все Принглс из мини-бара, накрошив при этом в постель.

  
Ну что?

  
Ему нужно поддерживать силы.

  
У них были только выходные, и Стайлз хотел, чтобы его член побывал в Дереке и наоборот так много раз, как получится.

  
– Ты похудел, – сказал Дерек во время одного из моментов затишья, ведя пальцами по потной спине Стайлза, пока он лежал, зарывшись лицом в подушку.

  
– Ммм?

  
– Выглядишь так, будто еще и не спал этот месяц.

  
– И чувствую себя так же, – фыркнул Стайлз, хотя это было правдой. А еще это был тот вид правды, который стал шуткой. – Ладно, расскажи лучше, как там дома дела. Что я пропустил в быстроразвивающемся мегаполисе Бикон Хиллз?

  
– Хм-м-м, – Дерек наклонился и прижался губами к стайлзовой лопатке, заставляя его выгибаться от внезапного тепла. – На Бейкер-стрит поставили новый дорожный знак.

  
– Господи, меня нет всего месяц, а это место уже меняется до неузнаваемости.

  
Смех у Дерека мягкий, его горячее дыхание остро ощущалось на влажной коже Стайлза, и на мгновение он подумал: да.

  
Просто – да.

  
Нет никакого другого места, где он бы хотел сейчас находиться. Нет никого другого во всем мире, с кем он бы хотел быть рядом.

  
В первый раз за долгие недели Стайлз крепко проспал всю ночь.

 

***

После того, как Стайлз рассказывает отцу о случившемся, между ними наступает очень долгое молчание, и Стайлз чувствует жгучую вспышку вины и ревности. Почему он не унаследовал это, м? Эту способность просто молча сидеть какое-то время, пытаясь уложить в голове что-то невозможное, вместо того, чтобы выпаливать первые тупые, блин, слова, которые приходят в голову.

  
Как, например, «да ты прикалываешься».

  
Почему, блять, Стайлз не унаследовал немного папиного самообладания вместо чертового реактивного мозга?

  
Спустя долгую, будто в несколько часов, тишину, Джон медленно и тяжело выдыхает.

  
– Ты облажался, сынок, – говорит он, словно Стайлз не знает этого, – серьезно облажался.

  
Стайлз тянет к себе подушку и обнимает ее.

  
– Что мне делать, пап?

  
Рот Джона дёргается, будто намекая на грустную улыбку.

  
– Сынок, я видел тебя бросающимся в драки против монстров, когда в руках у тебя была только бейсбольная бита – и не думай, что я одобряю это, кстати, – и это всегда оставалось самым сложным для меня: позволять тебе поступать именно так. Потому что единственное, чего я хотел, – схватить тебя за шиворот и закрыть на замок в подвале, пока тебе не исполнится хотя бы тридцать. Но это? Ребёнок, в этот раз это только твоя битва, я не могу тебе помочь.

  
У Стайлза перехватывает дыхание.

  
– Но я не знаю, что мне делать.

  
– Знаешь, – отец смотрит на него с большей уверенностью, чем ощущает сам Стайлз.

  
Джон наконец улыбается по-настоящему, и вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки, а потом он наклоняется снова ближе к Стайлзу и хлопает его по плечу.

  
– Ты ведь уже здесь, так?

  
Да.  
Да, Стайлз надеется, что это уже что-то.

  
Наступившее утро серое и пасмурное. Воздух холодный, Стайлз быстро принимает душ и копается в шкафу в поисках одной из своих клетчатых рубашек, которые он не взял с собой в университет. Боже. Он оставил белье валяться на полу комнаты в общежитии. О чём он вообще думал…

 

Нет.

  
Стайлз жмурит глаза и глубоко вдыхает.

  
Нет. Если он начнет думать о том, как сорвался с места, даже не сказав Бену, куда направляется, и оставив без уведомления профессоров, то у него случится паническая атака. Тут его приоритет Дерек. Всё остальное может подождать.

  
Всему остальному просто придется подождать.

  
Стайлз восстанавливает дыхание и берет под контроль кружащие, словно бешеные, мысли, после чего спускается, чтобы позавтракать. Джон готовит омлет с кучей сыра и бекона, и Стайлз закатывает глаза.

  
– Серьезно, пап?

  
– Ты слышал про кетогенную диету? – спрашивает отец. – Это бекон, Стайлз, и снова бекон. И сыр, и сливки, и вообще всё, кроме углеводов.

  
– Звучит, как полная фигня.

  
Джон хлопает себя по животу.

  
– Ты хотел сказать, звучит, как я уже скинул килограмма два с половиной в этом месяце?

  
– Поедая бекон?

  
Отец красноречиво дёргает бровями.

  
– Это не самая безумная вещь, которую я слышал за последнее время.

  
– Туше, – Стайлз втыкает вилку в омлет. – Пап, а что если…

  
– Что если что?

  
Стайлз кладет вилку на стол.

  
– Что если уже слишком поздно?

  
– Ребёнок, ты не узнаешь этого, пока не спросишь, так ведь? – выражение лица Джона смягчается. – Хочешь, чтобы я с тобой поехал?

  
– Да, – отвечает Стайлз и чувствует себя при этом так, будто ему пять лет и это его первый день в школе. Словно его подталкивают к чему-то важному и приводящему его в ужас. И он правда, правда хочет, чтобы его отец был там с ним и держал его за руку. Только вот даже когда ему было пять, он знал, что есть шаги, который нужно сделать самостоятельно. Так что он добавляет:

  
– Но ты прав. Ты не сможешь мне помочь с этим.

  
– Не смогу, – соглашается отец, – но я буду ждать, пока ты мне не позвонишь, ладно?

  
– Хорошо, – Стайлз снова берется за вилку. Омлет оказывается очень вкусным, но в желудке тут же превращается в пару тяжелых камней. – Я позвоню тебе, как только поговорю с ним.

  
Стайлз съедает треть омлета, потом встает из-за стола, берет бутылку воды из холодильника и выходит на улицу.

  
Он садится в джип и это напоминает ему те долгие дни за рулем. Разметка трассы всё еще проносится перед глазами, кажется, каждый раз, когда он моргает. Линии на дороге, дорожные знаки и предупреждения об ограничении скорости, ноющие мышцы и пульсирующая боль в голове, колеса, словно проглатывающие бесконечные километры пути. У Стайлза дрожат руки, когда он поворачивает ключ в зажигании, чтобы завести двигатель.

Дорога в заповедник одновременно знакомая и пугающая.

  
Что если Дерек…

  
Нет.  
Нет, он просто должен это сделать. Стайлз должен прекратить думать и просто сделать это, потому что когда он начинает размышлять обо всем, то единственное, что он видит, это взгляд Дерека, когда он сказал те самые пару слов.

  
«Да ты прикалываешься».

  
В последний раз…

  
В последний раз, когда он видел это выражение на лице Дерека, был убит Бойд. А на этот раз Стайлз довел его до такого состояния. Довел, словно смог проникнуть к нему в грудь и вырвать его сердце.

  
Стайлзу всего девятнадцать, но он многое видел.

Прошлой ночью, стоя перед дверью в лофт Дерека, он ощутил тяжесть утраты всех, кто когда-либо входил туда, и кто больше никогда не сможет этого сделать. Каждый день он чувствует их, так или иначе. Людей, которые проходили в дверь к Дереку, кто садился в этот джип с ним, людей, чьи инициалы они со Скоттом написали среди других в библиотеке, потому что сами они уже не могли этого сделать. И они тоже были так молоды. Стайлз теперь уже старше, чем были Бойд, или Эрика, или Эллисон.

  
Они были просто детьми, это так, и это всё, конец, они никогда не станут другими. Они дети, призраки, воспоминания, голоса в его кошмарах.  
Стайлзу всего девятнадцать, но это не первый раз, когда ему необходимо прощение.

  
Боже, он так надеется, что это в последний раз.

 

***

Промежуточные экзамены должны были стать его смертью.

  
Смерть.

  
Он-то должен знать. Он же из Бикон Хиллз. Смерть была чем-то, с чем он общался очень близко.

Последние несколько месяцев проблем со сном стало меньше, ну, по крайней мере, когда Бен нашел себе подружку и стал проводить большинство ночей в ее общежитии. Так что он теперь мог спать, не беспокоясь, что разбудит Бена криками. И у Дерека получалось приезжать к нему примерно раз в месяц, что наверное опустошало его банковский счёт, но когда Стайлз об этом спрашивал, Дерек говорил что-то об использовании бонусных миль авиакомпании и чтобы он не беспокоился об этом. Стайлз подозревал, что это полная чушь, но это было неважно, потому что чем больше он виделся с Дереком, тем реже его мучали кошмары. С последнего, например, уже неделя прошла. Целая неделя нормального сна. Он чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья, только вот приближались промежуточные экзамены, а с такими оценками, как у него, расслабляться было пока рано.

  
Утром в среду Стайлз вышел с последней лекции примерно часа в три, захватил по дороге кофе в одном из самых дешевых мест в кампусе и направился к общежитию. Ремешок его сумки врезался ему в плечо – и почему он решил, что взять ее вместо рюкзака было хорошей идеей? – Стайлз чертовски устал, но кофе должен был помочь ему продержаться еще пару часов учебы до того, как отправиться на ужин.

  
Стайлз едва передвигал ногами через общую гостиную, когда рыжий парень, живший этажом ниже, с копошением встал с одного из диванов и позвал его:

  
– Эй, чувак?

  
– Да?

  
Рыжий скривил лицо.

  
– Эм, там кто-то вроде… – он изобразил жест, значение которого Стайлз так и не понял, и добавил:

  
– Может, ты задолжал кому-то денег или что? Потому что там пугающий парень в кожаной куртке, он ждет у твоей двери.

  
На какое-то мгновение Стайлз просто выпал из реальности, потому что он знал всего одного пугающего парня в кожаной куртке, а еще он понимал, что сегодня только среда. И Дерек не должен был появиться здесь еще две с половиной недели. Стайлз выделил выходные дни в планнере, который висел над столом, большими красными крестами, отсчитывая дни до того момента, когда снова сможет увидеть Дерека, словно это был рождественский календарь, а сам Дерек – рождественским подарком.

  
– Я не должен никому денег, – сказал Стайлз, – но спасибо, дружище.

  
В ответ рыжий поднял большие пальцы вверх и шлепнулся обратно на диван.

  
Стайлз заторопился вверх по лестнице.

  
Пугающим парнем, притаившимся у его двери, действительно оказался Дерек.

  
– Дерек! – Стайлз крепче сжал стаканчик с кофе и зазвенел ключами. – Дай мне... – он толкнул дверь. – Входи. Ого, ты как тут оказался?

  
Дерек прошел вслед за ним. Его руки были глубоко в карманах куртки, а на лице читалось выражение, которого Стайлз не видел уже много лет. То самое «это-частная-территория» выражение. Да и в целом, он выглядел закрытым, отстраненным, но это ведь всегда было его механизмом защиты, так ведь? Значит, что-то было не так. Что-то было очень, очень не так.

  
Стайлз поставил стаканчик с кофе на стол Бена, ощутив, как внутри зарождается паника и начинает сдавливать ему грудь.

  
– Что случилось? Что ты делаешь тут посреди недели? – Стайлз высматривал в Дереке хоть какие-нибудь эмоции. Тонкая линия губ. Плотно сжатые челюсти. То, как брови сведены к переносице. Взгляд, который он старательно отводил, чтобы не смотреть Стайлзу в глаза. – Дерек? Что происходит? Что-то со Скоттом? Мелисса? Или, о нет, это... что-то с отцом?

  
– Они в порядке, – остановил его Дерек хриплым голосом, – все они в порядке.

  
Это похоже на отсрочку приговора, Стайлза этим не провести.

  
– Тогда что не так, Дер?

  
Плечи Дерека напряглись. Он мгновение смотрел в одну точку на полу, а потом поднял взгляд на Стайлза и сказал:

  
– Я беременный.

  
Кажется, вокруг остался только белый шум.

  
Просто...  
Это оказалось настолько далеко от всего, что Стайлз вообще мог ожидать, что его недоверие вырвалось из него скептическим смехом. Вот оно! Вот о чем он всегда говорил людям! У Дерека есть чувство юмора! Дерек может быть веселым!

  
– Да ты прикалываешься, – сказал Стайлз, потому что просто сказал. Естественно! Дерек ведь решил разрядить обстановку. Стайлз снова засмеялся, став в полразворота от него и запустил руку в волосы.

  
Когда он повернулся обратно с чем-то вроде «ладно, а теперь скажи уже наконец, почему ты на самом деле тут, засранец ты этакий» на кончике языка, Дерека уже не было в комнате.

  
А Стайлз был слишком шокирован, чтобы побежать за ним.

 

***

Тусклый свет едва пробивается через листья. Он слишком слабый, чтобы озарить блеском покрытый росой заповедник или согреть прохладный утренний воздух. Не сегодня. Сегодня в мелких ямках собираются клубы тумана, а влажность такая высокая, что превращается в капли на лобовом стекле джипа.  
Стайлз въезжает в поворот к старому дому Хейлов и останавливается.

  
Дом исчез. Видимо, то, что осталось от него, было снесено, и сейчас на этом месте возвышается основа для новой постройки. Это каркас из обработанных деревянных балок, который расположен на фундаменте. С одной стороны этого спичечного домика лежит огромная гора пиломатериала. С другой стороны установлена палатка.

  
Блядская палатка.

  
Потому что, конечно, Дерек живет здесь, в гребанном лесу, вместо того, чтобы каждый вечер уезжать домой, в лофт. Он, вероятно, просыпается в полночь и забивает еще несколько гвоздей в постройку. Экстренное гнездование оборотня или, скорее всего, просто способ Дерека сказать миру, чтобы отвалил и оставил его в покое, пока он занят делом.

  
Стайлз вылезает из джипа в тот момент, когда Дерек появляется из-за горы пиломатериалов.

  
Он выглядит усталым. Бледным. Растительность на лице определенно сделала скачок от «аккуратной и искусно подстриженной бороды» до «я жил в палатке в течение недели и оставил свою бритву в городе». Стайлз хочет поддразнить его за это, но у него слишком сильно сдавливает в груди. Так сильно, что он даже не может дышать.

  
– Стайлз, – говорит Дерек и скрещивает руки на груди.

  
Взгляд Стайлза непроизвольно опускается на его живот. Рубашка на Дереке расстегнута и немного больше по размеру, чем он обычно носит. Трудно наверняка сказать, выглядит ли он слегка мягче ниже пупка или немного шире, или же нет.

  
– Что тебе нужно? – спрашивает Дерек ровным голосом, который, Стайлз знает (долгие годы он встречался с этим тоном), не означает, что он равнодушен. Он означает, что ему больно.

  
Стайлз идет вперед большими шагами, показывая бόльшую уверенность, чем чувствует на самом деле. Он наклоняется, чтобы поднять пояс с инструментами с деревянной опоры, что стоит перед кучей пиломатериалов.

  
– Хочу помочь тебе перестроить дом.

  
Дерек долго смотрит на него, а потом, быстро кивая, разворачивается и заходит в каркас дома.

  
Стайлз следует за ним с бешено бьющимся сердцем.

В следующие дни они пропадают в рутине дел и не разговаривают о произошедшем. Стайлз не извиняется, пока нет, потому что извиниться – значит поднять этот вопрос. А Дерек до того обижен, что напоминает морской анемон: весь с острыми краями и ядовитыми шипами. Стайлз знает, лучше его не провоцировать сейчас.

  
Так что они не говорят о том, что произошло. Зато они разговаривают о доме, и Стайлз учится орудовать строительным пистолетом. Ему даже удается ни разу не пораниться. Тот раз, когда он прибивает свою рубашку к тому месту, которое в будущем станет дверным проёмом в кухню, не учитывается. Дерек вытаскивает его из заключения, слегка изогнув губы, что для Стайлза так же прекрасно, как если бы это был настоящий смех. В этот момент он чувствует, что узел внутри немного ослабевает.

  
Стайлз приносит на завтрак и обед бутерброды с холодными напитками в специальной сумке, которая поддерживает холод, и ставит это всё около палатки Дерека каждый день. Еще он приносит запасное одеяло, потому что знает, что ночи становятся более холодными, а спальный мешок Дерека выглядит довольно потрепанным.

  
Здорово, что Дерек знает, что делать в плане строительства дома, потому что сам Стайлз словно пытается собрать паззл без картинки на коробке. Нет, у Дерека понятное дело есть чертежи, но Стайлз не может их прочесть, сколько бы ни смотрел на них.

Новый дом не будет похож на тот, что сгорел. Этот будет одноэтажным. Небольшим, но современным и уютным. Между спальней и гостевой комнатой запланирована еще одна спальня, о которой они тоже не говорят, но Стайлза будто притягивает это пространство. Иногда он заходит туда, оставляя грязные следы обуви на бетонном фундаменте, и пытается представить, как комната будет выглядеть, когда ремонт будет закончен. Пытается представить маленького человека, который будет здесь жить.

  
Дерек странно смотрит на него, когда он берет маркер и пишет свои инициалы на одной из будущих стен.

  
Просто чтобы доказать, что был здесь, думает Стайлз, краснея и кладя маркер обратно в карман. Просто чтобы показать – я думал о тебе, кем бы ты ни оказался.

Они работают бок о бок около двух недель, пока Дерек не спрашивает:

  
– Когда ты собираешься обратно в университет?

  
Они сидят на том месте, что однажды превратится в веранду, но сейчас это просто пустое пространство среди грязи, размеченное колышками и натянутой между ними веревкой.

  
Точно. Универ. Вдруг возникает ощущение, что это было когда-то в прошлой жизни, но Стайлз не жалеет об этом.

  
– Дерек, – говорит Стайлз, откладывая свой бутерброд, – я хочу быть здесь.

  
– В Бикон Хиллз? – осторожно уточняет Дерек.

  
– Нет, с тобой.

  
Выражение лица Дерека начинает меняться.

  
Стайлз продолжает:

  
– Прости меня. Я облажался, когда ты мне рассказал. Я знаю. И не хочу снова облажаться.

  
– Тебе следует вернуться на учебу.

  
– Ага, но я просрал свои промежуточные экзамены, чтобы приехать сюда, так что теперь ты застрял тут со мной, – отвечает ему Стайлз, а потом добавляет дрогнувшим голосом:

  
– Если ты хочешь этого.

  
Дерек хмурится.

  
– Я рассказал это не для того, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым и бросил учебу! Я сказал, потому что... – он резко замолкает и сердито смотрит на сумку-холодильник.

  
Стайлз слышит продолжение недосказанной фразы так же ясно, как день.

  
_Я сказал тебе, потому что был напуган._

  
– Я знаю, – говорит он и осторожно протягивает руку к Дереку. Мягко обхватывает его запястье и чувствует пульс, бьющийся в его кончики пальцев. – Я знаю.

  
Они больше не говорят об этом, а потом возвращаются к работе.

 

***

– Так что, вы разобрались с Дереком? – спрашивает отец как-то утром.

  
– Да, – отвечает ему Стайлз, – работаем над этим.

  
– Я недавно проезжал мимо лофта, – Джон поднимает брови, – и не похоже, чтобы он туда возвращался.

  
– Он вроде как живет прямо там, в заповеднике.

  
– Вроде как?

  
– Ну ладно, он там живет, – отвечает со вздохом Стайлз. – В палатке.

  
– Дерек живет в палатке, – повторяет за ним отец, и тут оказывается, что он может делать такое же невозмутимое лицо, что и Дерек. А потом, после некоторой паузы, Джон вздыхает. – Ну, это не может быть удобным вариантом, но не могу сказать, что я его осуждаю.

  
Стайлз морщит нос.

  
Что?

  
Отец многозначительно смотрит на него. Тот самый взгляд, который говорит «я думал, что ты умнее, сын». Тут же Стайлз вспоминает этот взгляд: ему было три года, и их соседка поймала его, когда он облизывал ее почтовый ящик. Стайлз не мог объяснить тогда этот поступок, и он не может объяснить свою глупость сейчас.

  
Конечно, он должен быть более сообразительным.

  
Дерек не просто живет в заповеднике, чтобы иметь возможность работать всю ночь, если захочет.

  
Стайлз проглатывает комок в горле и думает о Бойде и всех других призраках, которые должны толпиться вокруг лофта. Конечно, Дерек не хочет спать там, не когда он буквально создает новую жизнь внутри себя. Конечно, он хочет дать своему ребенку новое, светлое и безопасное место.

Неделя начинается с того, что Стайлз учится делать соединения по типу «ласточкиного хвоста», а заканчивается тем, что Дерек стоит с каменным лицом и плотно сжатой челюстью на пороге дома Стилински и держит в руках пирог, купленный в магазине. Это должно было быть просто приглашение на ужин, признание того факта, что они работают вместе над домом, и, возможно, это означает, что они смогут вместе решить и всё остальное, но Дерек выглядит так, будто был бы рад находиться где угодно, только не здесь. Какая бы легкость не появилась между ними, пока они работали рядом друг с другом, чтобы построить новый дом, сейчас кажется, что всё исчезает по мере того, как Дерек поднимается по ступенькам с таким видом, будто это не крыльцо, а эшафот.  
Стайлз чувствует, как внутри него скручивается что-то острое и хрупкое.

  
– Выдохни, ребёнок, – тихо говорит ему отец и кладет руку ему на плечо. Он приветственно кивает Дереку.

  
– Дерек. Рад снова видеть тебя. Входи.

  
Ужин проходит не то чтобы замечательно, но и не ужасно. Стайлз несколько раз ловит любопытные взгляды отца, направленные на Дерека, и то, как взгляд скользит время от времени по животу, но он не может его винить за это. Бог свидетель, он делал то же самое всю чертову неделю.

  
Стайлз приготовил мясной рулет и салат. Он тщательно изображает пофигизм. Это просто обычная еда для ужина, ничего особенного, ничего сверхъестественного, ничего вне рамок привычного. Стандартная ситуация, правда? Пригласить своего беременного бывшего парня-оборотня на ужин.  
Бывший парень.

  
Вот кто теперь Дерек для него?

  
Стайлз всё еще не уверен ни в чём, и это заставляет его нервничать и волноваться. Он ест слишком быстро и разбрасывает столовые приборы по всему столу, когда собирает тарелки, чтобы отнести их на кухню. А потом стоит там над раковиной, уперев руки в столешницу, и пытается восстановить нормальное дыхание.

  
Он слышит, как Дерек с отцом разговаривают в столовой, и крадется, чтобы подслушать.

  
– Это безумие, – говорит его отец, и у Стайлза внутри всё переворачивается на мгновение, пока он не слышит:

  
– Но это жизнь. И что бы вы ни решили, я вас поддержу.

  
– Я не думал, что так случится, – голос Дерека звучит так, словно принадлежит кому-то гораздо моложе, чем он есть, у Стайлза жжет в глазах, когда он думает о том, что Дереку больше не с кем поговорить об этом. И не только о странных, безумных вещах, но вообще обо всем. Потому что иногда, Стайлз с болью осознает это, хотя бы иногда каждому нужен отец. – Не хотел этого. И того, чтобы Стайлз бросил учебу.

  
– Я знаю, ты не виноват, сынок, – голос Джона звучит успокаивающе, – но жизнь полна сюрпризов. Клаудия любила повторять, что это превращает каждый день в приключение.

  
Стайлз может представить грустную улыбку отца, какая всегда появляется у него на лице, когда он говорит о маме.

  
– И, Дерек, я рядом не только для Стайлза, слышишь? Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, даже если просто обсудить что-то, то я довольно хороший слушатель.  
– Спасибо, – голос Дерека всё еще слышится совсем молодым. – Я наверное... я воспользуюсь этим предложением.

  
– Мои двери всегда открыты для тебя, сынок.

  
Потом наступает тишина, наверняка потому что Дерек не знает, как справляться с такой добротой, выраженной от всей души. Может быть, он думал, что Джону следовало накричать на него за то, что разрушил жизнь Стайлзу. Может быть, он думал, что Джон должен был кричать на него за то, что он разрушил свою собственную жизнь. Но если Дерек ожидал осуждения, то он пришел не в тот дом.

  
Стайлз вспоминает последний раз, когда проснулся, крича от кошмара, и почувствовал, что отец уже рядом с ним, обнимает его, утешая.

  
– Ш-ш-ш, – успокаивал его отец, – я держу тебя, сынок. Ты в порядке. В порядке. Ты живой. Мы все в порядке.

  
Вот всё, что в конечном счете важно, правда? Что все в порядке.

Стайлз заходит в столовую в полной тишине, с пирогом Дерека в руках.

  
– Так, кто хочет десерт?

  
С его появлением в комнате появляется странное напряжение, но оно исчезает вместе с упоминанием пирога.

  
– Отлично, – говорит Джон. – Ты купил его в продуктовом?

  
Дерек кивает.

  
– В том, который на Форс-стрит, или на Мейн? – спрашивает отец и тянется за еще одним кусочком.

  
Стайлз отодвигает от него пирог.

  
– Это же не очень сочетается с кето-диетой, правда, пап?

  
Отец сверлит его взглядом.

  
– Ты нашел оправдание, чтобы есть бекон, – говорит Стайлз, – не жди, что сможешь поедать пироги без мук совести. Мы живем не в сказочном мире.

  
Отец фыркает, а уголок рта Дерека поднимается вверх, словно намекая на улыбку.

  
После пирога Дерек проверяет время на своем телефоне и отодвигает стул, чтобы встать.

  
– Стайлз говорит, ты живешь на улице, прямо в заповеднике, – произносит Джон.

  
– Эм, да.

  
– Теперь нет, – отрезает отец.

  
– Простите?

  
– Нет, – Джон складывает руки на груди. – Стайлз, иди и приготовь свободную комнату для Дерека. Он может остаться здесь, пока дом не будет готов.  
Лицо Дерека приобретает интересный по мнению Стайлза оттенок красного.

  
– Шериф, я не...

  
– Не спорь, – Джон смотрит на Дерека. – Если ты хочешь начинать работу каждый день на рассвете, то просто поставь будильник на полчаса раньше, прими чертов душ и поешь что-нибудь перед тем, как уехать. Я буду помогать тебе в свои выходные, если это поможет построить дом быстрее, но я не хочу, чтобы ты жил в палатке.

  
Он не добавляет «в твоем положении». И если он делает так сознательно, то Стайлз не слышит этого. И Дерек тоже, судя по выражению его лица. Отец хочет, чтобы Дерек перестал жить в палатке не потому что он беременен. Он просто хочет, чтобы Дерек перестал жить в палатке, потому что никто не должен жить в гребанной палатке.

  
Потому что Джон Стилински такой человек. У него есть определенный диапазон опеки, который захватывает не только его собственного сына. Он присматривает за Стайлзом, но еще он присматривает за Скоттом, и Лидией, и любым другом Стайлза, у которого нет поблизости собственного отца.  
Когда Стайлз был ребёнком, это иногда заставляло его ревновать отца.

  
Но не сейчас.

  
Лицо Дерека отражает миллион микро-эмоций и застывает на чем-то болезненно уязвимом и в то же время грубом, как будто он смущен своими собственными чувствами.

  
И Стайлз, глядя, как отец наблюдает за Дереком, знает, что именно таким отцом он тоже хочет быть.

Дверь Стайлза открывается где-то посреди ночи. Он не удивлен. Они с Дереком всегда лучше общались в темноте. В этом, вероятно, есть что-то действительно печальное: в свете дня они оба притворялись, будто это было чем-то другим. Обычным, забавным. Но по ночам они могли держать друг друга за руки и разговаривать о своих семьях, о том, какие зияющие дыры в их сердцах образовались от потерь, о том, как до сих пор они болят.  
– Привет, – говорит Стайлз и поднимает одеяло.

  
Дерек укладывается, накрываясь, и кажется, что они вернулись во времена, когда Стайлз заканчивал школу. Словно последних нескольких месяцев и не было.

  
– Так ты бросил университет? – спрашивает Дерек мягким голосом.

  
Темнота всегда делала разговоры проще. По крайней мере, для Стайлза.

  
Люди, знавшие его, посмеялись бы над этим. Папа всегда говорит, что он может разговаривать даже под водой с полным ртом еды. Но не в такой ситуации. Не когда дело касается страхов и надежд, которые он не хочет выставлять наружу. Не о тех вещах, которые идут от самого сердца.

  
Дерек не единственный, кто боится показать себя уязвимым.

  
– Я просто хочу быть здесь, – говорит Стайлз, а его сердце колотится в грудной клетке. – Хочу быть с тобой.

  
– Стайлз... – дыхание Дерека теплом касается щеки Стайлза, – я даже не знаю, что сам буду делать.

  
– Я знаю, – шепчет Стайлз, – но я хочу быть с тобой, что бы ни произошло.

  
– Ты не можешь быть в этом так уверен.

  
– Дер, – Стайлз поднимается и обхватывает лицо Дерека ладонями, – это единственное, что я знаю наверняка.

  
Дерек молчит, Стайлзу интересно, пытается ли он распознать ложь в его сердцебиении.

  
В любом случае, он не обнаружит там ничего подобного. Потому что в его словах нет ни грамма лжи.

  
А потом Дерек поднимает руки, накрывает руки Стайлза, и тянет их вниз, к животу. Прижимает его ладони к мягкой, теплой ткани рубашки, и Стайлз издает звук, который наполовину похож на смех, а на вторую – на всхлип, так что он наклоняется и прижимается губами к губам Дерека.

  
– Может не получиться, – говорит Дерек, когда они разрывают поцелуй. – У нас, я имею в виду. У нас может не получиться.

  
– Я знаю, – отвечает ему Стайлз. – Но я хочу попытаться.

  
Он слышит, как Дерек шумно сглатывает.

  
– Я тоже, – шепчет Дерек, – я тоже хочу попробовать.

 

***

Они завершают строительство дома через два с половиной месяца. Стайлз и Дерек работают каждый день, Джон присоединяется к ним, когда у него есть свободное время. Он даже приводит часть своих помощников, когда нужно сделать физически тяжелую работу, а Дерек платит им пивом и закусками. Стайлз столько времени проводит в строительном магазине, что в итоге устраивается туда на неполный рабочий день. И тут же начинает пользоваться преимуществами сотрудников, покупая товар со скидкой.

  
Они с отцом берут на себя покраску дома.

  
– Испарения, Дерек! – кричит он. – Держись подальше от этой химической вони!

  
Дерек закатывает глаза, но разрешает Стайлзу аккуратно похлопать по своему животу. Это что-то новенькое, и Стайлз не упускает возможности насладиться этим. У Дерека больше не виден пресс. Вместо этого у него небольшой животик, который Стайлз считает восхитительным. С тех пор, как они начали спать вместе, ему нравится перед сном разговаривать с животом Дерека. Они в основном только обнимаются, потому что всё еще не вернулись к тем отношениям, что между ними были, но это ничего, потому что они на том этапе, который лучше, чем вообще могло бы быть.

  
Они теперь говорят о совместном будущем, с их собственным домом и ребёнком. И Стайлз счастливее, чем был долгое время до этого, даже тогда, когда они с Дереком трахались до потери пульса на регулярной основе. Тогда они никогда по-настоящему не говорили о будущем. Но сейчас они не просто говорят об этом, они создают его.

  
А еще Стайлз заметил, как полыхал огонь в глазах Дерека, когда он на днях вышел из душа в одном полотенце.

  
Стайлз вздыхает и погружает кисть в банку с краской. Нет ни единого шанса, что они смогут и дальше держать свои руки подальше друг от друга. Святые угодники, Стайлз уже не может дождаться того момента, когда он доберется до члена Дерека и снова сможет взять его в рот. Облизать его и сосать, держа одну руку на животе Дерека, а пальцами другой руки…

  
– Стайлз! – внезапно кричит отец. – Смотри, что ты делаешь!

  
Стайлз делает виноватое лицо и рассматривает розетку, которую закрасил почти полностью. Потом он поворачивается и видит Дерека, который стоит, оперевшись на дверь, и ухмыляется ему, словно точно знает, о чем думал Стайлз.

***

– Хей, – шепчет Стайлз ночью, нежно похлопывая по животу Дерека, – ты там не спишь что ли, мелкий чувак?

  
Дерек сдвигается.

  
– Это может быть не чувак.

  
– Мы в Калифорнии, Дерек, – фыркает Стайлз, – тут у «чувака» нет гендерной принадлежности.

  
Теперь уже очередь Дерека фыркать.

  
Стайлз потягивается рядом с ним, продолжая держать руку на животе. Ему никогда не доводилось быть большой ложкой в те времена, когда они были страстными и безудержными любовниками, но сейчас Дерек позволяет ему. И у Стайлза внутри всё теплеет от гордости, что Дереку нравится засыпать в его объятиях, чувствуя, что он и ребёнок под его защитой.

  
– Как думаешь, кто там? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Мальчик или девочка? Боже, а что если там девочка? Если это так, то мне лучше прямо сейчас уйти.

  
Он чувствует, что Дерек немного напрягается, и Стайлз начинает паниковать. Он так пугается, что сказал опять что-то неправильное, как тогда, когда Дерек рассказал ему всё, и они снова вернуться к тому, с чего начали. Между ними всё до сих пор ощущается таким шатким.

  
– Это шутка, – быстро говорит Стайлз. – Я бы никогда… Я никогда не оставил бы вас. Боже, я хочу сказать, что девочки чертовски классные. Просто, я не знаю ничего о них.

  
– Это ребёнок, Стайлз, – сухо говорит Дерек, – а не внеземное существо.

  
Стайлз чувствует облегчение от того, что Дерек не оттолкнул его из-за тупой шутки. И от охватившего его чувства благодарности, естественно, начинает болтать:

  
– Нет, я понимаю это. И всё-таки, есть в них что-то непостижимое, ну хоть немножко? Девочки сложные! Например, когда я думал, что влюблен в Лидию, я подарил ей телевизор на день рождения, потому что подумал: «Эй, кому не нравится смотреть телек?» Но ничего не изменилось, и она по-прежнему не разговаривала со мной.

  
Суровое лицо Дерека ярко подсвечивается луной.

  
– Ты же понимаешь, что это не имеет никакого отношения к подаренному телевизору, верно?

  
– Ладно, твоя взяла. Я был странным и стрёмным, и думал, что если я завалю ее подарками, то она просто обязана будет влюбиться в меня, – Стайлз проводит рукой по животу Дерека, и чувствует, как волоски щекочут его ладонь. – Я всё еще с трудом понимаю девчонок, знаешь? Просто хочу сказать, что с мальчиком, наверное, мне было бы проще найти общий язык.

  
Они на некоторое время замолкают.

  
– Мне всё равно, – говорит в итоге Дерек. – Так обычно люди говорят, да? Что им не важно, и что главное, чтобы ребёнок был здоровым, – в его голосе слышится сомнение. – Но я вроде как хочу, чтобы это была девочка. Я вырос в окружении сестёр. Лора, Кора, а потом и близнецы. И моя мама… – он прочищает горло и тяжело сглатывает. – Мне их не хватает. Думаю… Мне кажется, моей маме бы очень понравилось, если бы у нее родилась внучка.

  
Стайлз ощущает, как все призраки прошлого оказались вдруг рядом. Это причиняет боль. И всегда будет, наверное, хоть немного, но болеть.

  
– Да, да, я думаю, что моей бы тоже это понравилось, – он снова гладит живот Дерека. – Если мелкий чувак – это наша будущая дочка, то она вырастет в потрясающую женщину, правда? Точно как две ее бабушки.

  
– Это не так легко – соответствовать ожиданиям, – тихо говорит Дерек.

  
– Для нашего ребенка? – Стайлз тихо смеется ему в волосы. – Дер, наш малыш уже волшебное, блять, чудо. Соответствовать нашим мамам для него будет проще пареной репы. Наш мелкий чувак будет невероятным.

  
Дерек тоже смеется и обвивает пальцами руки Стайлза.

***

Лидия первой возвращается в Бикон Хиллз ко Дню Благодарения. Она требует объяснений, почему Стайлз больше не учится в университете, медленно моргает, пока слушает всю историю, а затем сразу же начинает планировать будущий праздник в честь ребенка.

  
– Дерек не хочет поднимать шумиху, – говорит Стайлз.

  
Лидия вздергивает бровь и указывает на свой телефон.

  
– Ну а почему ты думаешь, я не звоню и не допрашиваю его?

  
Стайлз считает, что на этом всё и закончится, но внезапно Лидия и Дерек начинают обсуждать вечеринку вместе, и, блять, это намного более странно, чем всё, что ему подкидывал за его жизнь Бикон Хиллз. Включая беременного мужика-оборотня. Но при этом ему нравится, что Дерек не просто позволяет всему идти, как оно идет. Стайлзу нравится, что Дерек включается в процесс. Это похоже на поворотный момент. Такое ощущение, что ребёнок – это уже не то, с чем они просто смирились или даже не что-то, чего они ожидают с осторожностью. А будто бы они на самом деле празднуют это событие. И ладно. Стайлз по-прежнему близок к панике по крайней мере дюжину раз в день, когда он думает о том, насколько не готов к ребенку, но нахрен панику. Стайлз всегда хотел броситься с головой в какое-нибудь испытание, а отцовство – это ли не высшее испытание?

  
У него получится.

  
И у них с Дереком тоже всё получится.

  
К тому времени, как все возвращаются в город, устройство вечеринки в честь ребёнка превращается в новоселье.

– Чувак, я даже не знаю, что еще сказать, – говорит Стайлз наверное уже в сотый раз. Скотт сидит на краю его кровати. У него отвалилась челюсть уже минут двадцать назад, и он всё еще не подает признаков жизни. Ну, точнее, просто не похоже, что после услышанного Скотт придет в норму в скором времени. Стайлз решает продолжить:

  
– Это просто то, что случилось. Блять, если бы я знал как… – ну очевидно, что если искра встречается с оборотнем, то может произойти какая-нибудь сверхъестественная фигня, – но Дитон делал всякие УЗИ и анализы. Ребёнок реально там, и знаешь, это не то, что мы могли спланировать или типа того. Но это произошло, и я счастлив, понимаешь?

  
Скотт продолжает таращиться на него.

  
– Да, это охренеть как странно, – Стайлз чувствует, как его рот растягивается в улыбке, – но мы счастливы.

  
Челюсть Скотта наконец возвращается обратно на положенное место.

  
– Вау. То есть, ну, это же самое важное, так?

  
– Точно, – Стайлз стягивает фирменную рубашку строительного магазина и рыскает в шкафу, чтобы надеть что-нибудь на вечеринку, которая будет сегодня вечером. – Только это имеет значение.

  
Стайлз облажался в самом начале этой истории.

  
Он знает, это так и было.

  
И для этого ему хватило всего пары слов.

  
«Да ты прикалываешься».

И вот он, три месяца спустя, стоит у входной двери дома, который построил с Дереком, и если он мечтает здесь жить, это даже не кажется слишком сумасшедшим. Последние несколько месяцев он провел, стараясь проявить себя разными способами – не слишком навязчивыми и не выходящими за рамки созданных Дереком и очень хрупких границ – и очень медленно, но Стайлз сумел завоевать его доверие. Не то доверие, которое было между ними в течение нескольких лет. Не уверенность в том, что, когда дела полетят ко всем чертям, они выпрыгнут перед опасностью, чтобы спасти друг другу жизни, а доверие иного рода. Выпрыгивать перед метафорическими (а иногда и не метафорическими) пулями – это одно. И Стайлз бы сделал это для Дерека. Он сделал бы это для любого из своих друзей. Черт, ему нравится думать, что он сделал бы это даже для случайного прохожего на улице, но предпочел бы, чтобы его не проверяли в такой ситуации. Но вот быть тем, кому Дерек доверил своё сердце? Это совсем другое. Во многих отношениях это страшнее, чем доверить жизнь.

  
Стайлз приезжает на вечеринку последним, спасибо папе, которому нужно было заскочить в магазин за алкоголем и купить целых шесть упаковок пива, – как будто не могу сделать этого во время смены – так что когда Дерек открывает им двери, все уже собрались.

Дерек тут же берет Стайлза за руку и ведет его в гостиную.

  
Если знать, куда смотреть, то конечно еще можно найти пустые, недостроенные участки в доме, но сегодня гостиная чистая и уютная, над окнами висят огоньки, ими же, словно мишурой, обмотаны карнизы. Всё блестит и сверкает.

  
– Иди сюда, – зовет его Дерек и вытягивает на середину комнаты. – У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

  
– Для меня?

  
– Мы всё неправильно начали, – говорит он мягко и одновременно серьезно. – Я бы хотел исправить это.

  
С потолка свисает коробка, похожая на пиньяту. Из коробки выглядывает длинный кусок ленты с прикрепленным к ней ключом.

  
Стайлз моргает, глядя на ключ, а потом на Дерека. Он оглядывается на лица вокруг – это его семья, его друзья: папа, Лидия, Мелисса, Скотт, Лиам, Мейсон, Хейден. Он также видит лица друзей, которых здесь больше никогда не будет, и глотает болезненный комок в горле.

  
– Так что это вообще? – спрашивает он хрипло.

  
– Это ключ от дома, – отвечает ему Дерек, – переедешь сюда со мной?

  
– Да, – говорит Стайлз. – Да. Я люблю тебя. Так что конечно да.

  
Стайлз однажды умудрился разрушить свою жизнь всего парой слов. Ирония в том, что восстановить ее он может точно так же.

  
В уголках глаз Дерека собираются морщинки, когда он улыбается и наклоняется вперед, положив руки на бедра Стайлза.

  
– Потяни за ключ, Стайлз.

  
Стайлз тянется к ключу и смотрит вверх на коробку.

  
– Это..?

  
– Лидия сделала, – отвечает ему Дерек, – так что я тоже не знаю. Я попросил Дитона рассказать ей, потому что хотел узнать вместе с тобой.

  
– Точно, – выдыхает Стайлз, ощущая, как сумасшедше бьется у него сердце. – Давай сделаем это вместе.

  
Он снова протягивает руку и хватается за ключ. Держит его зажатым в кулаке, а Дерек обнимает его.

  
– Так я просто..?

  
– Тяни.

  
Стайлз кусает губу и сжимает ключ еще сильнее.

  
– Да давай уже, Стайлз! – ворчит Джон. – Неизвестность убивает меня!

  
Стайлз смеется и дергает за ключ. Коробка разрывается с тихим треском, а Стайлз и Дерек оказываются под дождем из розового конфетти.

  
– Святое дерьмо! – говорит Стайлз и вытирает слёзы радости. – Дер! Ну охренеть же!

  
Дерек притягивает его еще ближе, и его глаза сверкают.

  
– Дерек, – снова заговаривает Стайлз и понимает, что есть пара совсем других слов, которые ему еще нужно сказать, тех слов, что принесут ему больше счастья, чем он вообще мог когда-либо представить:

  
– Это девочка!

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо [rmsmwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia) за помощь с текстом^^


End file.
